


Goodbye L’manberg.

by sprinksprinkles



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinksprinkles/pseuds/sprinksprinkles
Summary: Dream sings to Tommy.
Kudos: 17





	Goodbye L’manberg.

Tommy was hacking up water from his lungs, hands trembling as he stared at the L’manberg that was now beyond repair. It wasn’t like the first Wither spawning, nothing could fix this.

Dream hummed the nation’s anthem as he approached the broken 16 year old. “Hey Tommy, how are you?”

His bewildered gaze looked up at the green man’s smiling mask. “Wh- you- you did this... You-“ Tommy tried to throw a punch at him, which Dream easily stopped.

“Uh uh uh! Not so fast, Tommy.” Even if he couldn’t see it, Dream was smiling under his mask.

“What do you want, asshole?” Tommy snarled, his hearing was so damaged from the explosions, his own words were muffled to him.

“Just wanted to..” Dream shoved his foot into Tommy’s stomach, chuckling. “Check on you.”

He coughed, grimacing in pain as Tommy curled up into a ball.

“Hey, I made up a new anthem for L’manberg! Do you want to hear?”

Seeing the blonde’s current state, he couldn’t muster much of a response now. Blood trickled down Tommy’s face, and some patches of skin had burn marks. Maybe from the explosions.

“Of course you want to hear!” Dream chirped happily as he sat down next to him. Loading his crossbow, Nightmare, with a few more arrows.

“I heard there was a special place, where men could go and emancipate.” The masked man began to sing in a mediocre voice, brushing Tommy’s bangs away from his conflicted and injured face.

“The brutality, and tyranny, of their rulers. Well, this place was real, but now it’s gone. Techno and Dream planted a bomb, a very big and definitely blown-up L’manberg.” He sung with a broad smile, “Goodbye L’manberg, bye L’manberg, bye L’manberg, bye L’manberg...”

Tommy’s face failed to form an expression, or much less move. But if he could do either of those things, he’d yell a slew of curses at the insane man and punch him.

“It’s a better song, isn’t it, Tommy? I’m sure Ghostbur would agree with me, too bad he’s not here to say it himself.” Dream stroked Tommy’s hair gently, strangely and surprisingly gentle with the boy as he stood up and left him there. Tommy can figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> When i heard the clip of dream singing the altered version of this anthem i HAD to write this


End file.
